The Huntress
by Alice Mikealson
Summary: Everybody knew what had happened to Oliver Queen and how he was stranded on a deserted Island of Lian Yu for 5 years. Although they did not know that he was not alone, there was another person who had joined him on The Queen's Gambit trip. There was another passenger on board, Alice Queen. The younger sister to Oliver Queen and older sister to Thea Queen. Soon after the ship sailed


Everybody knew what had happened to Oliver Queen and how he was stranded on a deserted Island of Lian Yu for 5 years. Although they did not know that he was not alone, there was another person who had joined him on The Queen's Gambit trip. There was another passenger on board, Alice Queen. The younger sister to Oliver Queen and older sister to Thea Queen. Soon after the ship sailed, she sensed that something was not right that something was going to happen. She couldn't describe it but she was feeling something bad was going to happen to them. My name is Alice Queen, I have been presumed dead for over 5 years, but in reality I am very much alive, and I am not the young girl I used to be.

_-Flashback to 5 years ago-_

_I smiled as I was in the tight embrace of my boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn. We have been dating for a few years, you can say that we've known each other our who lives. Tommy and Oliver are best friends, when I was younger I remember Tommy spending a lot of time at home. Whilst Oliver was spending a lot of time with Laurel as they were dating, Tommy came to me. He was lonely as Oliver was busy a lot of the time. As were were watching a movie together, a horror movie that I didn't pick but it wasn't my turn to pick a movie. During the movie, as we were at the part where it was scary. I hid my face in Tommy's shoulder as I was trying not to look at the screen, knowing I would get nightmares tonight. After the movie was finished, I heard his soothing voice as I still had my face hidden in his shoulder._

"Hey Al, the movie has finished you can come out from hiding" Tommy says to me in a soothing voice, I lifted my face from his hoddie and looked at him. Seeing that he had a soft smile on his face as I looked at him.

"Sorry about that, I'm not the best with horror films" I admit to him sheepishly and grinned to him, feeling slightly embarrassed about the matter.

"You could of just said that you didn't want to watch it, I would have minded to have watched the notebook or king kong" He says as he looks at me, he run's his fingers through my soft long brown hair. I notice that he starts to play with my hair as we look at each other.

"I know you would have, your a sweet man Tommy. I'm lucky to have you in my life" I say to him in a soft tone as a smile appears on my face as I look at him. I looked into his eyes which I always seemed to get lost in.

"Alice, I love you" I hear Tommy saying the three words that made my heart melt. I looked at him him, seeing him leaning in. I leaned in as well, I felt him pressing his lips on mine, it felt like a million fireworks was being set off around us. I wanted this moment to last forever and never to end. We were kissing each other for a long time, I felt him placing one hand on the back of my head and one hand on my face. I placed my hand on the back of his hand and the other on his shoulder. I let out a moan as were were kissing each other, I felt him lifting me up . His arms were secured around my waist, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Tommy broke the kiss as we looked at each other, I felt happy, happy than I've ever been. "Are you ready for this?" He asks me, knowing what he was asking I nodded my head to him.

"I'm ready. What about your farther?" I ask him, knowing that he's father may come back at anytime.

"Don't worry, he's away on a business trip for the night. He won't be be back till morning" He says reassuring me, I smiled to him. I played my lips onto his, I felt as he started leaving little kisses up and down my neck. We both grinned to each other and then some things led to another and...

I looked at Tommy, knowing that I wold be leaving soon. And that we would be away from each other. We hugged each other for what felt like forever. I watched as he pulled out a box from his pocket as he opened it, I saw a beautiful gold heard necklace. That he showed me.

"I love you Alice and I wanted to show you how much I love you" He smiles to me softly, I huge smile appeared on my lips as I turned around, I felt as he put the necklace on around my neck.

"I love you Tommy more that I can put into words" I say to him as I smiled to him, I kissed him. Although our moment was ruined as voice disrupted us.

"Excuse me whilst I vomit." Oliver says joking to us as he ruins our moment, he pretends to vomit. "Alice, we need to get going" he says in all serious, I nodded to him. I let go of Tommy and a walk a few steps away from him.

"I have to go, I'll miss you. I'll see you in a few days" I smiled to Tommy as I started to walk towards the boat. As we all boarded the boat, I looked and saw that everybody had turned and started walking away. I plopped myself onto the couch as I looked at my beautiful necklace. I heard the door opening, I looked and saw that Sara had just sneaked on board.

"Hey Sara" I greeted her and waved, I was one of the very few people who knew that Oliver and Sara was sneaking around . It has been a couple of hours since we left the port, we were in the middle of no where in the sea. I was all alone as dad was busy and then Oliver and Sara... well I don't to know nor think of what they were doing. I felt the ship rocking a lot, more than usual. We were caught in a storm as I heard thunder and lightning. The ship was rocking a lot now, as I was trying to stand I lost my balance. I fell down down, my body slammed against the metal door. The door was becoming weak I could hear it opening.

"OLLIE, DAD. HELP!" I screamed out loud, I could heard shouting from nearby. Before I could answer, I felt myself being swallowed up by the sea, the door was open. I let out a high pitched scream as I felt like I was downing. Was this is it? Is this the fate I face? ...

_- Flashback ends - _

That was my life over 5 years ago, the time when I was happy. But as the saying goes _all good things comes to an end _after the ship went down, I was stranded at sea for endless days. Waiting to be rescued, I saw a boat nearby. I called out to it, using all of my energy. I was rescued I soon found out that I was taken to Mosque in Russia. In those 5 years , I spent endless of hours training. Wanting to become powerful and to learn how to defend myself. I learned how to throw knifes, use a bow and arrow, and many more other things. I am currently on the run from A.R.G.U.S as In was part of the league of assassins and they had found out that I killed no end of people. You could say I'm wanted.


End file.
